Kamek
Kamek is a Magikoopa who works for Bowser, and a major enemy to Yoshi. He often appears in games set in the past, although has on occasion appeared in games set in the present. Kamek is perhaps Bowser's most respected follower, it being him who took care of him when he was Baby Bowser. Bowser has still been shown to attack him when he gets angry at him, but would never intentionally kill him (though it is implied that he unintentionally does). Kamek is indistinguishable from regular Magikoopas, but rarely appears in the same game as common Magikoopas; if he does, he has never been explicitly identified. Super Mario universe Super Mario World 2: Yoshi's Island Kamek is the main antagonist. He foresaw in his crystal ball that Baby Mario and Baby Luigi would become great enemies to the Koopa Troop in the future, so he decided to kidnap them and eliminate the threat. He succeeded in capturing Baby Luigi, but Baby Mario escaped as he was sent falling toward Yoshi's Island. Kamek sent his minions, the Toadies, after Baby Mario, but he teamed up with a Yoshi, and later several more of different colors, to fight against Kamek's minions. Kamek also transformed common enemies into giant versions of themselves, which Yoshi fought as bosses. He presented various obstacles to Baby Mario and the Yoshis as they entered Bowser's Castle. When they finally reached Kamek, Kamek demanded that Yoshi hand over Baby Mario. But Baby Bowser, annoyed at the noise, stomped on Kamek and flattened him. He then fought Yoshi but was defeated, so Kamek used his magic to turn him giant. Baby Bowser was defeated again, and Kamek took him away on his broomstick, swearing revenge. Yoshi's Island DS Kamek of the future traveled into the past with Bowser﻿ to kidnap the seven Star Children. They kidnapped Baby Luigi again, but two Toadies were attacked by the Stork, causing them to drop Baby Mario and Baby Peach. Two of the other Star Children (and future enemies of Mario), Baby Donkey Kong and Baby Wario, were left behind. Even Baby Bowser was kidnapped, but Bowser kicked him out. Like before, Kamek created the bosses by transforming common enemies into giant versions of themselves. When Baby Bowser left Yoshi's team, he tried to hitch a ride aboard Kamek's broom, but fell off. When they confronted Bowser, Kamek made him giant, but he was defeated, and Kamek returned to the future with him. Baby Bowser attempted to go to the future with them, but when Kamek's broom was hit by a rock, he fell off. Super Princess Peach Kamek was assigned to guard a Toad that was held prisoner in Giddy Sky. Princess Peach eventually got to him and he transformed into Giant Kamek﻿, but Peach defeated him, and he disappeared, allowing Peach to rescue the Toad. It is unknown if he was destroyed or if he teleported away; given Kamek's abilties and his return in a later game, it is likely the latter. New Super Mario Bros. U Kamek is fought at the tower of Meringue Clouds. He later casts a spell on Bowser to turn him giant. New Super Mario Bros. Wii Kamek appears alongside Bowser's eight children, Bowser Jr. and the seven Koopalings. This marks the first time any of these three ever appeared in the same game as one another. Every time a Koopaling was fought in his or her castle, Kamek would use his magic on one aspect of the arena. *Larry: Made the floor move up and down *Roy: Activated the pipes on the ceiling for Roy to jump into *Lemmy: Made the ball he was walking on bigger *Wendy: Made water occasionally rise into the room *Iggy: Made his Chain Chomp bigger *Morton: Set the floor so that the sections on either side of Morton would rise when pounded *Ludwig: Set three platforms in the room to rise up, as the only ground of the arena When Bowser Jr. was defeated, Kamek rescued him from the fall the first and second times. In World 8, Kamek fought Mario inside the tower. Mario defeated him, and he flew away. After Mario, Luigi, and the two Toads defeated Bowser, sending him falling into the lava, Mario walked over to a cage that seemingly had Princess Peach inside it, but it was really Kamek disguised as Peach. As he had done before, Kamek used his magic to make Bowser giant. However, when Bowser rose up out of the lava, he accidentally knocked Kamek off his broom, apparently sending him falling into the lava to a fiery fate. Battle Kamek's arena in the tower of World 8 has several moving platforms, and is much bigger than other arenas in the game. Kamek teleports and shoots magic spells that damage Mario if they hit him. They destroy any of the platforms slowly moving to the left, and can release either enemies or items. Jumping on Kamek three times will defeat him. ﻿ Mario & Luigi universe Mario & Luigi: Partners in Time When Mario, Luigi, Baby Mario, and Baby Luigi were in Bowser's Castle﻿ of the past due to Princess Shroob causing the Koopa Cruiser they were in to crash, Kamek confronted them, remembering how he tried to kidnap Baby Mario and Baby Luigi before, and sending enemies after them. This was a tutorial for battles with all four Mario Bros. at once. At Yoshi's Island, Kamek stole some Yoshi cookies to give to Baby Bowser. Unfortunately for him he was eaten by Yoob, but Yoob didn't like his taste so he spit him out. Kamek was insulted by the idea of not being tasty enough for Yoob, saying "I'm prime Koopa, slob!" But delivering the cookies to Baby Bowser was more important than "kicking Yoob's pink tail". At the highest point of the island, Baby Bowser nearly choked on a cookie so Kamek gave him milk from an evil cow. He then came face to face with the Mario Bros. and fought them, but was defeated and knocked out. He was not seen again until the Shroobs were all destroyed, flying away with Baby Bowser. Battle Kamek has 450 HP, 48 attack, 36 defense, and 29 speed. He throws spike balls at the Mario Bros. that must be hammered away. He will also throw mushrooms, which will heal the Mario Bros. if not hammered away and heal Kamek if hammered away. Spike balls will damage Kamek if hammered away. He can also create fireballs that circle the Mario Bros., which must be jumped over, and then set Kamek on fire, and he will run at the Mario Bros., which can be countered by hitting him with a hammer. Kamek often makes four clones of himself. The clones all have 1 HP and 40 attack and are destroyed when attacked; Kamek is the only clone who takes damage. Bro. Flowers and Ice Flowers can help distinguish which is the real Kamek. Mario & Luigi: Bowser's Inside Story Kamek is seen at the beginning of the game after Bowser is kicked out of Peach's castle, but isn't seen after Bowser is tricked into eating the Vacuum Shroom. Mario & Luigi: Dream Team Kamek appears at Bowser's side with Private Goomp, Sergeant Guy, and Corporal Paraplonk when they came to kidnap Peach from Antasma. After Bowser kidnapped Peach, Kamek disguised himself as her. When Goomp, Guy, and Paraplonk were defeated, Kamek demoted them to janitors and teleported them away. Kamek switched the doors of Neo Bowser Castle around before being defeated by the Mario Bros., but he survived to turn Giant Bowser even bigger. At the end of the game, Kamek flies alongside Bowser's Koopa Clown Car with Bowser, Goomp, Guy, and Paraplonk. Mario & Luigi: Paper Jam Kamek was often seen with Paper Kamek, and they would fight all the time. Once defeated, they argued again, and Mario finished Kamek by jumping on his head. In death Kamek exploded into rainbow stars. Paper Mario universe Paper Mario Sticker Star Kamek is fought as a miniboss three times. The first time he is fought in World 1, and once defeated he Paperizes and removes a Comet Piece. The second time he is fought in World 2 and transforms Mario's stickers into flip flops (sandals) but Mario defeats him. The third time he is fought at the beginning of the final level. Once defeated, Kamek said Bowser would destroy Mario and that he "didn't fear his time of vanishing". Following this he crumbled to ash. Mario & Luigi: Paper Jam Kamek crossed over to the Mario & Luigi universe through the book containing the Paper Mario universe. Though often seen with his 3D counterpart, Paper Kamek always argued with him. Once defeated by the Mario trio, the two Kameks argued, until Paper Mario jumped on Paper Kamek's head, destroying him while Mario did the same to Kamek. Super Paper Mario Kamek appears once at Bowser's side at the beginning of the game before Bowser is captured by Count Bleck. Paper Mario: Color Splash At the Sacred Forest, Kamek guards a green Mini Paint Star. He shrinks Mario to small size, and when Mario defeats him, he tries to turn Mario giant so he can't escape the forest, but only succeeds in returning him to his original size. Out of respect for Mario, Kamek gives him an item, but succumbs to his injuries and is destroyed. Category:Koopas Category:Koopa Troop Category:Bosses Category:Partners in Time bosses Category:Partners in Time characters Category:Main antagonists Category:Super Princess Peach characters Category:New Super Mario Bros. Wii bosses Category:Minions Category:Villains Category:Super Mario World 2 characters Category:Yoshi's Island DS characters Category:New Super Mario Bros. Wii characters Category:Presumed deceased Category:Recurring villains